


Strangers Change

by MC_Crafter3o



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Moony Wormtail Padfoot & Prongs, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Crafter3o/pseuds/MC_Crafter3o
Summary: Four strangers walk into Platform 9 3/4, years later, four Marauders walk out. But what changes?





	Strangers Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, as much as I wish I was. Everything you recognize does not belong to me.
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes/errors and I will do m best to correct them.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Remus**

Remus pulled at his knit jumper sleeves as he carried his trunk through a busy Kings Cross Station. It had been a week since his last full moon, yet his right leg still hadn't recovered from almost chewing through his knee, and so he found himself limping to platform 9 3/4. His father had directed him before leaving him outside, he claimed that he had to work, but a part of Remus knew that his father was ashamed of who, no Remus corrected himself, what he is. Remus tied to remember the instructions from his father but in the moment his mind was beginning to fuzz. He considered asking for help, except he knew that most people here were muggles and would only look at him like he was a mad-man.

Before long, Remus was standing staring at the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. 

"Okay, Remus, just walk through the wall, right through" he murmured to himself, trying his best to ignore the looks that passersby were sending his way. Remus eventually made his way through the barrier, however uncertainly so, weaved through the crowd, made his way onto the train, and into an empty compartment. Unable to prevent the stress of the morning from wearing him, Remus fell asleep almost the instant he sat down. 

**Sirius**

Sirius kept his head down the entire way from the fireplace he had flood to with his mother until he had both feet firmly on the train. He had ignored most of her warnings and instructions, he doubted he'd be receiving any homemade cookies for his scholar any time soon anyway. 

He barely looked up in time to avoid walking right into a slightly shorter boy with blond hair. 

"Oh sorry" the blond apologized. 

"S'alright. You a first year too?" trying to come off as casual, perhaps seeming slightly desperate for someone to sit with. 

"Yeah, wanna find somewhere to sit?"

"Sure" Sirius replied, trying to hide his relief at finding someone to spend the journey with. 

The blond turned to the boy behind him who had been staring off down the train. 

"Oi, James was it? Wanna find a seat?" He had rectangular glasses and the messiest hair Sirius had ever seen. He almost missed the boys response in agreement and they headed off too find a spot on the train. 

"I think we'll fit in here" the messy haired boy said. Sirius glanced around the apartment, seeing it was empty, aside from another boy, slumped so far into the corner that he was almost hidden from view. 

"Oh yeah, I'm James Potter by the way" the boy with glasses introduced himself, realizing that they hadn't yet. 

"Peter Pettigrew" the blond said in response. 

Sirius knew it was his turn to introduce himself yet he found himself wanting to avoid their wary glances for just a moment more.

Then after realizing he'd been silent for slightly too long, he reluctantly introduced himself. "Sirius Black" 

James almost chocked on air when he processed the surname. "You mean, Black, as in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" Both boys looked horrified and Sirius couldn't really blame them. He knew better than anyone the legacy of which followed him. 

"Yeah" Sirius found himself almost as disgusted as the others appeared. 

"Well sorry then mate, but I can't go being friends with a Slytherin, you kn-"

"I won't be a Slytherin." he interrupted sounding so sure that Sirius almost believed that he could avoid his fate. He hoped he could.

"Really?" Peter spoke for the first time since the Black family was mentioned, their reputation scared most wizards which is probably how they get what they want. "That's wicked dude. Maybe we'll all be roommates in Gryffindor" the boys laughed, any Wizarding family prejudice forgotten. 

**Remus**

He woke to the sound of laughter. Suddenly realizing he wasn't alone, Remus stayed still. There were three voices, on about pranking 'slimy gits' or something along those lines. 

"Oh hey" one voice spoke, having seen him stir. The voice belonged to a rather aristocratic looking boy with shoulder length black hair. "The trolley came but we didn't want to wake you, we got you this in case you were hungry". The boy handed him a chocolate frog and Remus began to worry whether he had enough money to pay the boy back. 

He scrambled through his pockets looking for change interrupted by another boy, this one too with dark hair and glasses. "It's on us mate" and Remus felt his ears redden in embarrassment. 

"Th-thank you" he stuttered in response. Remus hated his stutter. He knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to stop it, especially given the circumstances. 

"The name's Sirius" the first boy said "and this is James and Peter" pointing in turn to the other boys. 

"I'm R-remus" he said barely above a whisper, cursing himself for being too awkward to strike up friendship. 

A while past, Remus in silence, the rest back to their previous conversation. "I think we're getting close" Peter spoke up " we should probably change"

Remus stood, swaying slightly from becoming light headed. 

"You alright?" Sirius questioned, witnessing him stagger slightly. Remus nodded in response, avoiding Sirius' cautious gaze the rest of the journey. 

When the train arrived at the station, it took all of Remus' willpower to mask his limp


End file.
